Universal Competition
by Latias Eevee
Summary: In a world without Pokemon. May wins a trip on a space ship, something goes wrong and May and her friends end up on an alien planet. Drew's an alien prince, May's a vampire, and what's this about having to enter a competition? Contestshipping, BrendanOC
1. Take Off

Latias: I know I _really_ should be typing on one of my other fics, but I've had some ideas for some time now for this one…

Dark Latias: we just wanted to finally get started, so we grabbed the idea that stuck for a while…even if small details changed, this one was it

Tod: this will be one crazy fic! Vampires, aliens, a hunter, the future, a werewolf, a competition……

Crystal: don't tell them everything!

Tod: I'm just reading the summary! (random parts of it)

Mespi[crosses arms well, knowing you, that's something you would do after reading the summary

Joey: I'll do the disclaimer this time, **Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon, never have, never will, if we did, there'd be an anime with May and Drew as the head stars already!**

Sparky: let's start!

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

Take Off

It was a bright sunny day in the year 3000 E.X. The city was peaceful, people heading in and out of their homes, some which hovered in the sky, getting in or out of their hover cars, going about daily business. This serene scene was slightly interrupted by a loud, dismayed scream.

A girl was standing in front of a raffle stand, breathing hard from the scream she had just emitted, oblivious to the man running the stand cheering and the people behind her groaning. She was sixteen, was wearing blue jeans, a red bandana with a blue cat design on it, it's fangs were very noticeable. She had on a black shirt that said 'Vampire's Rule' in bloody looking letters and a chibi vampire with her arms crossed underneath. The girl had brown hair and blue eyes.

"What's the matter miss? You just won the Grand Prize! You should be happy! Now please tell me your name," the man said, snapping a picture.

"M-May, but—um is it okay if I give it to somebody else? I don't really want it…"

"Nonsense! You can't, and really why would you not want it?! If you weren't aiming for this then why were you in the riffle in the first place?"

"The food," May replied bluntly.

"What's this?! You're telling me that you would pass up the chance to be on the Space Station Cruiser for food?! What a riot!" he laughed, "The Cruiser leaves this Monday, so you and two others be ready or you'll be dragged there with nothing but your pajamas!" he said, laughing at his own joke.

"Great…"

696969696969696969696969696969696969696696969696969696969696969

---Some time later, in a hotel---

May jumped on a bed and buried her face in a pillow.

"WHY?! Why, why, why! Why do I always seem to get the worst of luck?!"

"What's wrong May?" one of her two roommates asked her.

The one who asked the question was a girl with wavy blond hair that went a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were blue, slightly teal colored. She was wearing a knee length light blue skirt with a green trim and a midnight blue shirt that said 'Howl at the Moon' and had a picture of a rather smug looking wolf. May's other roommate was a boy with red eyes and black hair that was covered by a white hat, which the bottom part was a black headband with an orange design on it that looked like a parrot. He wore a dark grey shirt that said 'Breaking and Leaving' with a chibi figure of a boy leaving a straight jacket.

"It can't have been that bad…can it?" the boy asked.

May held up the tickets, "I am sooo dead! Since when can't you give away a prize to someone else?!"

The girl took the tickets and looked at them, "But I thought you wanted to ride on the Station Cruiser and do all the things you could do on there…"

"Yes, Kohanna, but not for a _month_."

"Huh?!" the boy looked surprised, "You won tickets for the Space Station Cruiser?! Yay!" he started rambling about all of the things they could do.

"Brendan!" May shouted, "You aren't at all thinking of the complications!"

Brendan looked at her blankly for a moment, "Oh, but I am. May can take blood from me and we all can wear the cloaks I made for when Kohanna transforms! Just like we always do."

Kohanna sighed, "Normally I'd be inclined to agree with you but after thinking about it, May has a point…"

"What is it then?" he asked, calming down.

"My parents barely agreed to this two month vacation, they'll throw a fit! And then they'll send two of their servants with me to make sure nothing happens to me…those servant such kill joys to have around…"

Brendan looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "Well, it's not like you _have_ to tell your parents. Our vacation only started Monday, two days ago, the trip starts next Monday, five days away. They never told you to call, and the trip will be over before our vacation is."

May smiled, "That's true…but you know how it is with certain new things like the Space Station Cruiser go on their first run, something almost always goes wrong…I have a bad feeling about this…but it can't be helped…security in those places are too tight these days to change the information...I really can't see why they would pass such a ridiculous law that would prevent you from giving away the Grand Prize in a raffle…"

"And the three of us were alive when it happened," Kohanna joked.

"Haha! The three of us sure make a strange group, don't we?" Brendan laughed.

"Yup," May said, "Even when we subtract our quirky personalities, we still get a 10,000 year-old vampire, whose parents are still overprotective, a werewolf that's immune to silver, whose, as with any werewolf, blood is poisonous to the vampire, and a human who's the son of a pair of Hunters, but he's friends with a vampire and his girlfriend is a werewolf."

The three of them looked at each other, and then started laughing. Though deep down they wondered why after all this time the world still didn't accept everyone. Why humans and others like vampires and werewolves still didn't get along and the ones that are not human still forced to hide…

"Well," said Kohanna calming down, "The over protectiveness could have something to do with the fact that your parents are the king and queen of the vampires.""

"I'm surprised that your parents haven't yet figured out that you're hanging out with a Hunter's child and a werewolf…" Brendan looked thoughtful for a moment, "If my parents knew my girlfriend was a werewolf and my best friend was the vampire princess, they'd kill me…After they got as much information as possible out of me. Eek!"

The last sound came out of him due to May pulling his hat down in front of his eyes, her own special reprimand for him.

"Don't think such depressing thoughts, you're weird enough happy, and it's worse when your upset…I know I'm the daughter of the king and queen of vampires…but I'm not interested in that and they have Max…"

Brendan looked at her blankly, "What about your sister, December?"

Kohanna shuddered and shouted angrily, "DON'T EVER mention December! She's the worst of the worst! The embodiment of evil!"

May seemed a little upset at this statement, but quickly covered it, "Even though she's my sister, I guess I have to agree with Kohanna…we never really told you anything about her, Brendan, other than the fact she started getting into trouble and that she almost always tried to pin the blame on me…"

Brendan looked puzzled, "Why not? And the pin the blame on you part always confused me…why do you know about her, Kohanna?"

May sighed, looking down at the ground, seeming a little sad and confused, "For someone of your lineage, you're still quite oblivious and innocent…December is my twin sister."

May paused for a moment before continuing, "For some reason December started doing very horrible things about 100 years ago…she was never really the overly kind and sympathetic person beforehand, but she was never so cold…she's wanted by many for various crimes…Even our parents think it would be best to kill her…sh…she attacked a pack of werewolves a few years ago…Kohanna was a part of that pack and one of few survivors…me and some other had managed to save a few because we received a message that a werewolf pack was being attacked by a vampire…that's when I met Kohanna…tha-" May broke down crying.

Kohanna looked slightly ashamed, "I'm sorry…I keep forgetting that sometime before I met her the two of you were close and that she wasn't like she is now…"

May wiped away some of her tears, "It's okay, you've only known her as she is now…I…I just still can't believe that she would do the things she did…I've tried to talk to her, but she's either left or someone stops me…I'm just…If I can't keep her from being killed, I just want to know, before it happens, why she did those things…why she started to hate everyone and everything…Her execution is set a week after this vacation…I-"

Hearing enough and sensing a lot of tension, Brendan interrupted, "Okay! I get it now! But we're here to fun, not mope around! Let's get packed! You can worry about your sis more towards the end, not the beginning! Now let's get packing for the SSC!" (1)

May smiled, glad that Brendan changed the subject, "Okay, let's start."

363636363636363636363636363636363636363636363636363636363636

---Monday, at the space port---

The three of them had just been transported to the city's space port. They looked at their transportation to the Space Station Cruiser. It was a Space Cruiser, long like a limo but more oval than any car and made for space travel.

Brendan looked puzzled, "If they could teleport us from our hotel to here, why not send us directly to the SSC?"

Looking bored and slightly annoyed Kohanna replied, "They don't fell completely safe with it. That's also why we still use vehicles for traveling over water. If something went wrong, you'd pretty much be dead."

"What gets me," May said, "Is that humans seem to get less and less original. I mean come on, _Space Cruiser_ and _Space Station Cruiser_?! How unoriginal can you get?" she sighed, "Come on, let's get on board before customs start poking us with their 'light saber wannabe' sticks." (2)

The got on the ship and as soon as they all stepped in, the door closed and they took off. Brendan was quick to ask another question.

"Why can't they transport us in the ship?"

The vampire and werewolf sighed, knowing it was going to be a long trip. As the Space Cruiser progressed on their way to the SSC, the three of them talked or stared out of the windows. Normally Brendan and Kohanna were very excitable, but the disturbed look on May's face made them slightly uneasy. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something would go horribly wrong.

And they didn't know how right she was…

To be Continued…

LELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELE

(1) I got tired of typing out Space Station Cruiser; it will mostly be referred to as this

(2) I'm not a fan of Star Wars, but I thought it would be funny…is it 'star' or 'light'?

Latias: not too bad so far…I changed it in the middle by adding in December…I hope it will turn out okay…

Dark Latias: no one get their socks in a bundle, Drew will appear soon…in the next chapter…or the third…it just depends on how it turns out when we type it

Latias: I've decided I'm not going to write on any more fics than I already have, until the ones I already have written each have several chapters…

Puffer-kun: see ya later!

From 9/23/07 to 10/1/07


	2. Out of Control

Latias: well, number two of UC! Thanks to those who have read!

Dark Latias: how long do you think this will last?

Latias[smug look no idea

Mudd: don't you think that you should plan things out more? What's with the smug look?

Latias: the look, don't know; the planning, NEVER! Whenever I plan, things don't get done! None of my fics would be around because I was too busy planning and changing things

Yasu: but you always do it in your mind, shouldn't you do it on paper?

Latias: I lose concentration…

Hikari: … I'll do the disclaimer this time. **Disclaimer: do not own Pokémon! **

Neon: let's start!

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

**Out of Control**

Something was wrong. May could sense it. What is was, she wasn't quite sure, but it was apparent on several levels.

"What's wrong May?" Kohanna asked, she and Brendan were looking at her worryingly; they were currently in their room in the SSC, "I know you've had a bad feeling about this trip, but you shouldn't keep that from allowing you to have some fun. We've been here a week and a half and nothing's happened!"

"It's more than just that," May replied, tipping her sunglasses she was wearing down for a moment as her eyes flashed red around her pupils, "I've noticed that in the recent day or so the crew members have become nervous…they're worried about something…"

"Aw, you're worrying to much!" Brendan said, playfully slapping her on the shoulder, "They're probably just fussing about that ruckus earlier with that fight, nothing to worry about. Why are you wearing sunglasses, and what's with your eyes?"

"I'm saving energy. Vampire's eyes are sensitive to light, and if one goes out one a bright day, or a place full of lights, we put up a barrier of magic around ourselves, or wear sunglasses and such. We already have a barrier around the Earth, so the barriers individuals have to make don't have to be so strong. In this ship, we are outside of the barrier, so it's best to wear strong sunglasses. I don't need, nor want, to take more of your blood that I have to, just because I need more energy. We vampires, as you should know but somehow seem to keep forgetting, can't get as much out of blood that comes from the same person several times in a row."

"Since we're going to be on here a month," Brendan said, "That would explain why you were going out at night and not drinking my blood…"

"May," Kohanna called, deciding to change the subject, "I've been meaning to ask…how is it that you're about 10,000 years old and still look like you're sixteen? And your brother is 800, but he looks eight? That's something I never quite got about vampires, and I've tried asking many people…"

"For the most part, for younger, born vampires, one year would be about 100 human years. For those who are changed or about sixteen for females and eighteen for males (in vampire years), as part of an ancient curse we have been unable to reverse, with a few exceptions, we don't age…"

"Hmm…sounds similar to we werewolves' curse with silver…"

"Something new I found out about my friends!" Brendan said with a grin, "Now why don't we go have some fun!"

May sighed, "Fine, fine. But there's something I want to do first…"

Grinning weirdly, Kohanna responded, "Depends on what it is."

"I want to talk to the captain about the unease he and the rest of the crew have been showing…After that, I'll play all of those games you've been wanting me to play."

"Sounds alright with me," Kohanna replied.

"Let's go!" Brendan said as he came up to them and grabbed their hands, dragging them outside.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

Soon they came to the captain's quarters, a door with 'Captain Sternan' on it, a high security lock, and an intercom. Brendan looked at the lock hard.

"The security looks tight…but I think I-"

"No, Brendan," May told him sternly, "I want to try to get through the direct way first…"

She was about to press the intercom button when the ship suddenly shifted and she felt as if they were moving faster. All of the TV screens that were placed around the ship for emergency messages turned on and the captain, looking very upset, and a young woman who looked a lot like May but wearing all black appeared on them.

"December…" May said softly, surprise written all over her face.

"Greetings to all who are on this ship…" December said with a twisted smile, "I bet most of you are wondering why this so wretchedly named ship is going in another direction, and at a rather fast speed. It's rather simple really. I have taken control of this ship, the controls have been locked by a special program I created. If anyone tries to take over the controls or take me out, this vessel will crash into the nearest mass."

As December talked, May's hurt, confusion, and anger grew. When December had finished the last part, May snapped and tore away the door.

"Wow, May sure has a lot of control even when she's out of control," Brendan mused.

"What control?! She just ripped out the door!" Kohanna exclaimed.

"I've gotten her very angry, but she's never used that much strength," he said matter-a-factly, then pointing to the door on the ground and then a wall, "That, and someone that out of control would have simply tossed the door and left a large hole in an unwanted place."

"Y-you're right…" Kohanna stuttered as she remembered that it was just outer space on the other side of it.

UIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUI

May rushed at December, not caring that the whole ship saw her attacking her. May knew from experience that she was for the most part excluded from December's threat, and in a fight that she was no match for her sister. May didn't care, she just knew that she had to confront her sister, it was the only way she would get any answers. December saw May coming and easily blocked.

"Why, Sister…" May asked crying as December held her off.

December looked at her sister solemnly, at slight insanity in her eyes. May's eyes widened in shock as she noticed that December's eyes were completely red with a silver rim.

"A family member, a friend, that friend's dear one, a dear one of the family…Remember, Yukina, Haruka, Yuki, Kohana, and Shuu…" December said softly before knocking May out and leaving.

Captain Sternan and a crew member went up to May and picked her up.

"Turn off the camera, let's get this girl to the infirmary. We'll ask her questions later."

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

After May had awoken and had been questioned by the crew, to no avail on the crew's part, she was released back to her room. Brendan and Kohanna were strangely silent at first, then Brendan asked,

"Are you okay, May?"

She looked at them and gave them a weary smile, "Yes…I finally know what's wrong with my sister…"

"What's wrong with her?" Brendan inquired.

"Her eyes were red with a silver outline…she has Lunar Insania…"

Kohanna looked scared and started shaking, "L-lunar Insania? B-but I thought that that curse disease w-was destroyed over –"

"20,000 years ago," May said, "I don't really remember…but I know that about 10,000 years ago, my sister and I were lost…We were told that someone had put a very powerful memory spell on us…about that time, the King and Queen adopted us and gave us our names…May and December…"

The other two looked at her with shock.

"You mean that you're actually over 20,000 years old?!" Brendan exclaimed, "I haven't even heard of a vampire living to be that old!"

May sighed, slightly irked at the mention of her age, "That's because most vampires get killed or commit suicide out of boredom."

"What's Lunar Insania?"

"Lunar Insania is an illness created with a curse. It was made to wipe out vampires and werewolves. Vampires who got it attacked werewolves on sight and vice versa. It was more common in vampires and its symptoms appeared on a full moon. One could carry it for a long time and never know they had it…"

Brendan pressed on, "Okay…that's scary…What did she mean by Yukina, Haruka, Yuki, Kohana, and Shuu? They sound familiar…especially Yuki…"

Kohanna looked at him, "For me it was Kohana…though it could have just been the one letter difference…"

"…Haruka…"

"I almost forgot," Brendan said, lightly hitting his hand with his fist, "What was that whole family and dear one thing about anyways?"

May looked at him in the eyes, "The people mentioned are those who are used to break the cursed illness of Lunar Insania…Though…I believe my sister made a mistake in her judgment of whom those people are and of how they are involved in breaking the curse…"

"How would you know of that? How come December seemed to know as well?" Kohanna asked curiously.

"When one has Lunar Insania, no spell works on them, and the ones that are on at the time break…When I clashed with December…because of our magic actually now being stronger than the seal and her mentioning things that have to do with our past…it caused the seal to shift a bit…I remembered about the time I had it…the cure had just been discovered a few days prior…I was sad for some reason…just as I was about to kill for the first time because of the disease…I was thinking strongly about some people that were like those mentioned…a family member, a friend, that friend's dear one, a dear one of the family…I can't remember who they were…but I suddenly found I was in control of myself again…"

Brendan looked rather thoughtful, "…Perhaps your sister feels that since, according to the way you were talking, it's been so long and the memory is so faded, that she can't simply think about them…"

"But that doesn't make much sense with this whole hijacking the ship thing," Kohanna pointed out, "Haruka, why do you think she's taking this ship? Wait a second, did I just call you Haruka?!"

When May heard herself being called Haruka, she spaced out a bit.

_There was a girl looking at her who looked like Kohanna did when she was younger, but wearing an oddly colored kimono._

"_Haruka, why don't you tell Shuu?" she asked, pointing at a young boy about the same age with green hair and eyes._

"_Only if you tell Yuki!" Haruka responded…_

The image faded out of May's mind as she came to a realization.

"T-thank you Kohanna…that helped me remember some things…before our memories were sealed, my sister's and my names were Yukina and Haruka…before we were vampires we had some friends, Kohana and Yuki, whom were a lot like the two of you…yes…now that I remember…your spirits feel the same…the only one left for her to find is…Shuu…if I concentrate, I can feel he spirit has been reborn as well…It's far, very far from Earth…we might not make it there…at least that's what I would have thought…December is masking it, but just faintly, I felt some very powerful magic around this ship…she's hiding her presence as well, I can't detect her location on the ship…she's trying to keep her distance from us…"

Brendan looked at her blankly, "Why would she want to keep her distance if you're her sister and Kohanna and I were close to you two in a past life?"

"Idiot!" Kohanna shouted, "I'm a werewolf you silly goose…" she trailed off as she hugged him.

"Sorry…"

"So…what do the eighteen non-hunter, the seventeen werewolf, and the stuck at sixteen vampire do now?" Kohanna asked jokingly, releasing Brendan.

"Esincially, we wait until we stop," May replied.

"Why don't we see if anyone else is doing anything?" Brendan asked with an insane grin.

May and Kohanna looked at him blankly for a moment, then they exchanged sly smiles and shouted,

"Last on out is an old smelly hunter with a white wig!!" and they were soon out the door.

Brendan stood staring blankly at the spot where May and Kohanna had been standing the second before. When he realized what had happened, he rushed out the door shouting,

"Hey! No fair! I'm only human and you guys got a head start!"

To be Continued…

ERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERER

Latias: …sorry for taking so long for such a short thing…I get distracted easily…

Dark Latias: at least it's here

Mudd: tone down your new obsession with KKM and type these fics!

Latias: T-T easier said than done…I feel really burnt out…I space out as well…

Florence: …for those waiting…we're fairly sure Drew/Shuu is in the next chapter…

Dark Latias: ;; well, later

Crystal: shouldn't we proof read?

Latias: …

10/18/07 to 11/5/07


	3. Near Crash

Latias: going ahead with the third rather than updating one of my other fics…does that make me bad?

Dark Latias: nope, only if you don't do anything

Jingle: let's-a get-a to-a the point-a!

Can: right on! **Disclaimer: we don'tttt own Pokemon!**

Jingle: **If you-a think-a so, you-a insane-a!**

Dark Latias: ;; says the insane pair of idiots

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

**Near Crash**

"How boring…" May sighed as she buried her head in her pillow, "Everyone's too spooked to do anything…it's been six whole days! You'd think that with the way humans forget things like so easily when nothings going on everyone wouldn't be so on edge!"

Kohanna glanced at May as she took a canned drink from the small refrigerator in their room.

"They're still stuck on this ship, what do you expect?"

"I know, I know, but nothing's happened!"

"You both have some pretty good points," Brendan comment as he laid on his back on his bed, kicking the air in boredom, "We humans are rather weird creatures. Something like the stunt December pulled we could easily pass off as some prank, put it in the back of our minds and never think about it again. But because we're trapped on this ship, everyone is in a barely contained blind panic. I think we're some of the few, if only (not counting Miss Dede), who are even thinking about what we're going to do when we get to the destination."

"Dede?" Kohanna asked, "Who's that?"

May turned to lay down on her back and answered simply, "December."

Brendan grinned, "I figured that when she gets better that she'll probably be our friend as well. And any friend of mine just has to have a nickname! Right Mama, Koko?"

In the blink of an eye May ran up to Brendan and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?!"

"Sorry Sapph, old habits you know…"

"Baka…" she sighed as she released him and walked back to her bed.

'I wonder what May would think if I told her that's what I think about her…she'll probably think that I'm just being weird again…' Brendan thought quietly to himself.

There was a knock on the door.

"What is it?" May asked.

"The captain wants to see you."

"Okay," she sighed, "Let's go see what Sir Captain Stern-Face wants…"

KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKL

Soon the three of them were in Captain Sternan's office and he looked at Brendan and Kohanna with an irate look on his face.

"I only sent for the twin of the one who took control of this ship."

"For one, my name is May Maple," May said, slamming her hands on his desk, "For another, the person who informed us said, and I quote word for word and every word, 'The captain wants to see you.' He didn't address anyone specific nor did he say anything when they came out with me. Anything you can say to me, you can say to them!"

"Calm down," Captain Sternan said cautiously, "I didn't call you here to make you angry, though you might anyways."

"What do you mean by that?!"

Just as May finished that question several crew members ambushed her from behind and before she had a chance to struggle, they snapped a weird looking wristband on her and quickly backed away. She looked at it for a moment, first blankly and then irritably.

"What's this about?!"

"That wristband will be used as a tracker and as identification for you. While there are differences between you and your sister, they wouldn't generally be noticeable if either one of you tried to impersonate the other. Especially with how attached you are with your sunglasses. There's only one way to take it off, and if you try any other way, it will inject a powerful poison into you."

"That's irritating…"

Brendan and Kohanna were really angry, and Brendan was the first to speak,

"May didn't do anything wrong! Identification is one thing, but tracking and poison are other matters entirely!"

Kohanna started to say more but was cut off by a harsh glare from the captain.

"We must take precautions. We do not know her as you do, nor do we truly know that you are being truthful about her intentions."

May stared at the wristband with distaste and sighed.

"Calm down you two," May waved at her friends off handedly, "I see a point. Better under close guard than be attacked for being mistaken for my sister…If you no longer have any need of us, can we go now?"

Captain Sternan nodded, "Yes, you may."

May, Brendan, and Kohanna headed for the door. Just as they were about to walk out, however, the ship shook a bit and they nearly fell.

"Captain!" a crew member came in from outside of the room, "The ship has slowed down considerably and, and…"

"Well, what is it?!"

"L-look outside…"

Captain Sternan went up to the window and raised the blinds. Everyone was shocked at what they saw. In the distance they saw and unfamiliar planet. Like Earth it appeared to have much water. But unlike Earth it seemed to be bigger and instead of green it was more of a reddish green.

"H-how did we get so far in such a short time?" he managed to choke out.

"A combination of advanced technology and magic can be quite powerful…" May muttered under her breath.

Sternan turned to her and shouted, "You know something of this, brat?!"

"Only," May stared into his eyes calmly through her sunglasses, "That alone, both my sister's magic and this ship could not have reached here…"

"Are you telling me she's doing this just to show off?!"

"I have no idea where you got that, but even in the state she's in, December would never show off her powers…I'm surprised though, most people would deny the existence of magic," May gazed at him with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Urk," The captain found himself frozen when his gaze met May's, her eyes glowing red.

"I see," May said with a smile, her eyes changing back to blue as she blinked, "You're a wizard. One of thin blood, but a wizard none-the-less. That would also explain why you would let a teenage push you around so easily…You could sense her power and you knew that it would be hazardous to oppose her…"

May looked away and Sternan found he could move again. He quickly looked around and found the he, May, Brendan, and Kohanna were in the room.

"Huh?" he was confused and relieved.

Kohanna giggled, "If you're looking for the other people, they left when you got really angry and called May a brat."

"But, but," Brendan leaned forward with a curious look on his face, "How could the capt sense December's power and not May?"

Sternan sighed, "Anyone can conceal their magic so that it can't be detected. But those seals are useless if you are gazing into the eyes of others with magic or some other power. During that time all is revealed…though it takes a special kind of skill to continue sensing their presence after eye contact is broke."

"And," May continued, "If you can use that skill you have to use it before eye contact is broken…"

"But if the two of you are sisters, especially twins, shouldn't you still be able to sense her?" Sternan pressed.

"Yes and no," she replied, "I can sense that she is alive on this ship…but I can't sense her magical abilities…"

"What do you think she's going to do?"

"Find some way of getting the attention of the people on that planet…"

Sternan looked at her nervously, "And how does she expect to do that?"

"Well, considering this is December, and our current distance…we'll find out in about, three, two, one…"

Suddenly the ship sped up and was headed towards the planet. Just as suddenly as it sped up, the ship stopped a few seconds later. All of the screens used for communication lit up and the face of a man appeared. He had short brown hair and bright blue eyes. But what stood out the most were his ears, they were like a cat's.

"What is it you want?" he sneered, "As far as I know we haven't had contact with your kind before so there's no reason for ill feelings."

As the man had been talking, Brendan slipped away unnoticed. There was a clicking sound and on the bottom half of the screens Brendan appeared upside-down, hanging from some wires.

"Oops, it appears I've messed up. Again!" he said with a large grin.

"You idiot!" sounded throughout the ship as May and Kohanna quickly located Brendan.

"Brenny, what do you think you're doing?!" Kohanna shouted, then she sighed, "Should we release him as is?"

May sighed as well, "He has enough brain damage as it is."

Kohanna nodded, "Good point."

"Honestly, Brendan, you are way too easily driven into boredom and amused. Enticing more trouble after we're already in it twofold between my sister hijacking this bucket o' bolts and the angry man on the screen. What are you thinking?!" May asked as he was released.

Brendan made a face, "That's a good question."

May slapped her forehead and muttered under her breath, "Best friends do not kill best friends…"

"Your Majesty, sir!" came a voice from somewhere behind the cat-man on the screen, "While they were talking we ran the lie detector. Except for the brain damage mention, they were telling the truth."

The man nodded, "Very well. Bring them in."

"Wow," May said with a blank, slightly grumpy look, "Brendan sure gives a whole other definition to the phrase 'stupid genius'"

"Huh?" Kohanna and Brendan looked confused.

"Never mind, let's just get out of here, I don't like cameras…" May said as she walked off, the other two following behind her.

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

---On the unknown planet---

After some negotiations and some tests on the air, everyone on the ship was allowed outside. On a closer look they not only had cat ears, they also had tails and paws. The people on the ship also learned that they called themselves Nekorans, that they lived in peace with several other races, and the man who contacted them before was their king. Currently May and Captain Sternan were being questioned by themselves.

"Is there anything at all that can distinguish you and your sister?"

"Other than this poison bracelet that was put on me?" May asked her questioner sarcastically.

"Yes…other than that…" he asked, swishing his tail impatiently.

"Well…I have this…" she trailed, pulling a flute-like object out of her pocket.

"What's that?"

"An ocarina…" May looked at it, lost in her own thoughts, "…I'll have to replace the string…it broke…" she added absently.

"A string for what?" Sternan asked, "It's a flute, it don't need a string!"

"I usually wear it as a necklace…"

"There appears to be writing on it…May I ask what it says?" the questioner inquired.

"Aishiteru Haruka, Shuu…"

"What does it mean?"

Some tears formed in her eyes but May quickly wiped them away, "I love you Haruka, Shuu…Haruka used to be my name…a long time ago…"

"Is there anything else that tells you two apart?"

"Her eyes are red and outlined with silver due to a very rare disease she caught…the only way she can hide them is with sunglasses like my own…contacts for some reason don't work…" she replied, fingering her glasses.

Sternan gave her a look that said not to say too much. May rolled her eyes.

"Could you take your 'sunglasses' off so that I can see your eyes?"

"…Okay."

May took them off, fully expecting the usual pain she felt when she didn't put up a barrier, which she didn't put up because it would help explain why she wore sunglasses. She was surprised though to find that her eyes didn't even sting slightly.

"They…they don't hurt…"

May was so surprised that her eyes reverted to their normal vampire colors and her fangs were showing.

The questioner raised a brow, "Do all humans have that ability you showed?...No one has mentioned it…"

"Oops," May realized her mistake, rubbing the back of her head, "Actually, even though my kind and others live on the same planet as the humans, they don't really know of our existanst…some bad occurrences in the past and many still aren't ready, uh, it's hard to explain…"

The entire time since May's eyes and fangs showed, Sternan stared at her. He then stood up and burst out.

"I knew you weren't human or a witch from your words and how you sensed my magic…but I didn't know you're a bloody vamp!"

May looked at him with a bored look, "Do you know how old that gets? And like you're one to talk…you are a wizard after all."

"That's another matter entirely! Vampires are evil cursed beings!"

May stood up and glared at him in the eyes.

"Being a vampire doesn't make me evil, cursed by your ancestors, yes, but not evil. Would you even say such things to one of your family? One who is the gentlest, the kindest? Would you condemn the people closest to you just because they were turned into vampires? The only way we are cursed as a race is a spell an ancient wizard put on us…we don't enjoy it…and we've tried for millennia to break it…we don't enjoy not being able to die naturally…it's just too long for anyone to live…"

"No one I know would live if they were turned into a vamp!"

"They say that now…but if the time comes for them to make the decision of life or death…it will be difficult…and even if they do kill themselves, they were still vampires."

"Like I said, they wouldn't let themselves be changed!"

May looked at him calmly, anger hidden deep within her eyes, "Because of the memory seal I don't remember much, but I do know that me and my sister didn't just allow ourselves to be changed! We fought against it…"

"If you were so against it, why didn't you kill yourselves?"

"The ones who changed us wouldn't have let us…and we made a promise to some dear friends that we would not cut our lives short or live miserably."

"When you were changed into a vampire, you died!"

"The dead cannot be brought back to life. Their spirits can reincarnate at a later time, but dead is dead. To be changed into a vampire, one needs to be alive…if even it is only by the slimmest of threads…"

"You little- White tiger of purple light!" Sternan gathered a purple ball of magic energy into his right hand and shot it at her.

May squinted her eyes slightly and they turned a bright glowing blue as the ball of energy crashed against a barrier of red flames.

"Are you so bad at controlling your magic and your mind that you have to call out your title and you've forgotten that I am more powerful than you? …I'm sick of this…If you don't mind, I'm going to join the others…where would they be?" May asked the questioner.

He laid his ears back, "If the two of you agree not o fight, I'll take both of you down to your group…it seems I won't be getting much more out of you than quarrelling."

"Done-deal!" May smiled, "I'll be back with my friends…and soon my sister will be back to normal…I hope that I can find that person first…"

"…Alright but I'm keeping an eye on you, vamp."

The questioner sighed and led them outside. They navigated through several hallways.

"They are just around this next corner,"

Upon hearing that, May started to rush ahead, eager to be with her friends. However, when she turned the corner she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" May exclaimed as she landed.

"It's alright, here, let me help you up."

"Thanks…" May's head snapped up quickly in surprise, 'That voice!'

In front of her stood a Nekoranian male who appeared to be about eighteen. He had green hair, eyes, ears, paws, and tail. While she couldn't tell what it was exactly, May could tell that he had a high social standing.

'Shuu…typical you…huh? …I must have remembered something…vaguely…but I can tell he's the one…'

"Hey, are you okay? I know I'm popular, but there's no need to stare," he said, flicking his hair with his right hand and putting his left in his pocket, "I'm Drew by the way, and you are?"

'Yes, typical him…he definitely has Shuu's soul…' "I'm-" May paused as she suddenly felt _very_ hungry.

She quickly did the first thing that came to her mind to distract herself from biting the nearest person – in this case Drew. She ran into the wall.

"Ouch…"

"What in the world are you doing?" Drew asked.

"Sternan, you're going to hate me more than ever as soon as I orient myself…that's one hard wall…"

"What exactly do you mean by that?!"

"I'm terribly hungry. It's partly your fault, making me use some of my energy when I was already low. And you're the only one with reasonable distance and space that is not one of our hosts."

"No way am I letting a vamp get hold of my blood!" Sternan roared as May rushed at him.

He created a shield of magic that blocked her first attack. They both prepared for another collision. May's eyes were a bright red, all she could think about was getting blood. Suddenly May felt as though someone had embraced her. Because all she could see was red, May couldn't tell who it was, but it seemed almost familiar…Consumed by her blood lust, she bit down and she vaguely registered the arms around her tighten slightly for a moment. Soon she regained control of herself and May realized what she was doing and that it was Drew that she was biting. She backed off and asked the slightly dizzy looking Drew,

"Why?"

"You looked very pitiful like that."

"Hey!"

"Seriously, though, you shouldn't let yourself get like that. Besides, your eyes are prettier with some blue," he said starting to walk off, then he looked back, "Oh yeah, you never finished telling me your name."

"It's May, and," giving a slight bow, "Thanks for helping me."

"Why did you just bow?" Drew asked quirking a brow.

"Oops, old habit."

"_Old_ is right," Sternan sneered.

"Aw, would you just drop it?" May sighed.

"No I won't. You and that damned sister of yours are vampires, I will not allow the two of you to cause anymore trouble."

"How do you expect to do that? Either way, if you're that desperate…watch Drew, Kohanna, and Brendan…my sister, December, is after them plus myself…"

"Why would your sis be after someone she's never met?" Drew asked.

"You have the soul of someone we knew long ago…she believes that by gathering the souls that were dearest to her will break the cursed illness she has…"

Drew and the others just stared at May as she walked off towards where the rest of the people of Earth were at…

To BE Continued…

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

Latias: that took much longer than expected…

Dark Latias: and longer than expected…

Latias: it's taken a turn somewhere I hadn't expected…originally no one but May's friends know about the whole vampire thing at this point…oh well, my style…

Dark Latias: it might be a while for more updates……taking some time to work on an original fiction I've had in my head for yeaers…

11/5/07 to 11/30/07


End file.
